takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius
Sirius was a Sentinel, Guardian, former bounty hunter, scout, and mercenary. Having spent over four hundred years in activity, Sirius was a living urban legend in many ways, his secretive activities and exploits being known galaxy-wide under a number of different names and descriptions. For the majority of the Takiruun's interstellar history, he was the sole figure activity attempting to reduce Corrupt influence in the galaxy, fighting against Rigel for over four-hundred years. Biography Origin The details surrounding Sirius' creation and development are largely unknown, as a great deal of information on his origins is absent from his memory. He was created as part of an experimental series of machines called Sentinels, a Terran robotics project that took place over twenty-five thousand years ago. The exact purpose of these machines remains a mystery, though it is believed they were to be part of a defensive system and were a test of exotic Takitrium-based power sources. Twelve of these Sentinel machines were produced, of which Sirius was the seventh. Each underwent a series of combat trials, the results of which apparently lead to their sealing within orbital stasis pods around various Imperial worlds, likely to be redeployed at a later date. A time would not come for the re-activation of the Sentinels until many years later, during a conflict in which Cassiopeia and Castor were activated, while Sirius remained in orbital stasis. Arrival on Takiraah In 4067 aF, thousands of years after their creation and placement into stasis, Sirius awoke to find his pod in orbit around the world of Takiraah, having been reactivated for an undetermined reason. Shortly after his awakening, his pod began to descend to Takiraah's surface, informing him of his current location as well as the amount of time that had passed since he was last online. Sirius landed in the southern Doseth region, and was shortly afterwards found by Firohk Cira, a scout working for the T'Nuan Order. Curious as to what he was and where he came from, Firohk provided Sirius with information and shelter, and, though Sirius was initially hostile, the two were able to make amends, with Firohk teaching Sirius the native language and customs of the Takiruun, the two eventually becoming companions. Firohk contacted the Order about his discovery, and the two were taken to Garanvir shortly afterwards, to prevent Sirius from being discovered by the main population or the Corrupt. Sirius' Deployment Pod was also later recovered by the T'Nuan Order for study, and would eventually use it's jumpdrive and propulsion technology to construct their own space-capable vessels. T'Nuan Order Following his arrival on Garanvir, Sirius was introduced to Silthis, the higher order being in command of the Order, who informed him of the Order, it's purpose, and it's origins. With his creators apparently absent, Sirius decided to align himself the Order, and was inducted into it as a Guardian, though only it's highest-ranking members would be trusted to meet with him, as not to risk rumours of his existence spreading throughout the Order's lower ranks and into the general populace. Firohk was a notable exception to this, and the two continued to be friends even after Sirius' ascension. Sirius was involved in a number of the Order's most clandestine operations over the course of the coming decades, with his speciality for stealth giving the Order a great advantage in it's works. Even after the death of Firohk in 4112 aF, Sirius continued to serve under the Order as a Guardian, though his existence remained a secret to all but the highest ranking of Guardians. Later on in the same year, Sirius was given the scouting starship Orion by Silthis, which had been built based on ancient Terran scout ship designs and the advanced jumpdrive technology recovered from Sirius' pod. Sirius was to use Orion as a mobile command centre and method of interstellar travel to continue the Order's operations as the Takiruun developed jumpdrive technology of their own and began to colonise worlds in other star systems, such as Nakros and Delaris. As other members of the Order were also given permission to undergo interstellar missions, Sirius was often their commander in such matters. Ardioak War Category:CharactersCategory:SentinelsIn 4148 aF, growing tensions between the Dosethin Interstellar Republic and Voustrukan Federation eventually escalated to the Takiruun's first interstellar conflict, the Exiling War, much of which was centralised around battleships in Takiraah's orbit. Sirius, alongside many other Guardians, was summoned to attempt to neutralise any threats to civilians on the planet's surface. Investigations of intercepted data allowed the Order to detect a potentially devastating superweapon of non-human design onboard the Federal flagship, the Karikas. Sirius was tasked with disarming this weapon, as the Orion's ''stealth capabilities made it the only known ship capable of reaching the ''Karikas undetected. Upon arrival on the vessel, Sirius attempted to made his way to the superweapon to disable it, but was intercepted by Rigel, who had been recovered from high orbit by Corrupted voustrukans, on-board. Rigel claimed to be serving an entity that he called The Light, and that Sirius had 'betrayed' the Empire by serving the Order, which left Sirius confused and caused him to let his guard down. Rigel took advantage of his and attacked Sirius and cast him aside, giving Rigel an opportunity to activate the weapon, launching it towards Takiraah, after which Sirius managed to recover and attempted to engage Rigel once again. His attempts were in vain as Rigel managed to overpower him, striking him numerous times in the head, inflicting him with a large facial scar in his armour, and threw him off the ship. Slightly disabled from the damage he sustained, it took Sirius a moment to regain control of himself and drift towards the Orion before reaching the blast, and found the both fleets scrambling to lower orbits as they frantically tried to minimise ground casualties from the blast. He attempted to contact the Order, but the resulting EMP from the blast left his communications damaged. He, and other space-faring Guardians, retreated to a high orbit while they attempted to re-group and establish contact with each other. Though he was able to regain contact with the few dozen Guardians and Scholars in orbit and on other worlds, he was unable to contact Garanvir or any other Order location on Takiraah, as they had been wiped out by the blast. Even his private line to Silthis yielded no results, as something may have defeated him. ]] Fall of the Order Following the blast on Takiraah, analysing of communication data lead to both the Dosethin Republic and Voustrukan Federation pinning the T'Nuan Order as responsible for the weapon's activation, as they had been intercepting military communications during the war and the Orion was seen as having a T'Nuan insignia on it as it travelled to the Veraga. As punishment for this, they elected that they would find all remaining members of the Order and either eliminate them or permanently incarcerate them. With T'Nuuk and Silthis dead, Sirius was left in command as the leader of what remained of the T'Nuan Order. Having established a few hideouts on both stations and colonised worlds, Sirius began to plan for safeguarding the Order's future. In the early months of 4149 AF, He assembled a three-man squad that would conduct covert operations to secure the Order's survival against the galactic governments. The team consisted of himself, one of his trusted allies, Alekta Juris, and the only remaining Guardian with the Invisiblity ability, Evru Karatas. Their endeavour took them across many locations, including Delaris, Nakros, and the [[IMPT Requiem|IMPT Requiem]], and spanned many months. Although they came close to completing their task, Juris became consumed by the Corrupt and betrayed Sirius and Karatas, killing Evru and giving information regarding Order hideouts to the Voustrukan Federation. Sirius found and killed Juris shortly after, and tried to lessen the effects of his betrayal, though his efforts would ultimately be in vain as all were found and either executed or permanently incarcerated by 4154 aF, leaving Sirius the last member of the Order, despite his last-ditch efforts to save them. Alone Left alone and wanted by almost every galactic authority, Sirius was forced into seclusion and secrecy, but had no intention of giving up on his Guardian duties. Though he spent the majority of the remainder of the 4100s away from any significant population centres, he also used this time to gather data and construct a private information network that he could use to keep track of police and Corrupted activities, alongside any other large-scale unlawful activities such as cartels, smuggling, and trafficking. He occasionally carried out clandestine operations against those he was tracking on occasion, though with extreme caution to maintain his cover and prevent being located. In 4194 aF, he was caught in a lengthy shootout with policing forces on Lotrik, during which his identity could not be determined. This would be the first of several events over the coming centuries that would spawn myths and legends of his existence. Progressing into the twenty-third century, his information network continued to grow steadily as humanity continued to expand into the stars. His public activity also began to increase, though was still mostly limited to the outskirts of galactic territories. In 4243, shortly after infiltrating and exiting a Voustrukan military compound on Ajoan, Sirius was traced to his local hideout and was almost destroyed in the resulting raid on the complex, when multiple high-explosive rounds were fired into the complex. Though he was able to escape, the hideout was lost and his information network somewhat weakened as a result. Sirius also had several encounters with Rigel during this time, almost each time resulting in a short battle between the two, often ending with one of the two escaping from the other before significant damage can be done. During these exchanges, the two frequently quarrelled about what they are trying to achieve, with Rigel sometimes attempting to make compromises that appeared to aid them both, but in reality would only aid the Empire and it's followers. In 4308, Sirius established a hideout on the distant Dosethin desert moon of Desra-4. The world's remoteness and small population made it ideal for the location of the hideout, as it had distance away from any potential threats while retaining a proximity to a starport for easy access to local markets and information. The world's remoteness also made it a frequent spot for black market deals, which Sirius also took advantage of for acquiring weapons and less-than-legal resources. The Desran hideout soon became his most frequented and most favoured hideout. Arcturus In 4394, Sirius encountered a crashing Dosethin research ship above his hideout on Desra. The vessel crashed to the planetary surface, and was heavily damaged. He took the Orion to investigate the crashsite, and found the crew of the ship dead, but also encountered a small AI pod. Though it's housing case was damaged, it seemed to have a very experimental design, which intrigued him, and took it back to his hideout to perform repairs. After providing it with a power supply and repairing it's holographic projector, a orange, glowing, eye-like avatar of the AI appeared from the pod, and was visibly surprised and confused. Sirius calmly but carefully explained where it was and what had happened. The AI became less agitated, and adopted a more cavalier attitude, despite having just learned of the destruction of it's former transport ship. The AI explained it was part of an experimental project to create artificial neural networks with extremely long lifetimes, as AIs at the time only survived for approximately 30 years at most. Sirius asked the AI what it would do next, though it was unsure and had no answer. Sirius saw use in a long-lasting AI, and offered the AI a place onboard his ship as a navigator and information handler. The AI accepted, in gratitude for salvaging it. Sirius asked of the AI's name, and the two discovered that it had no proper name outside of it's serial and project number. Sirius elected to name it Arcturus, as the ship that carried the AI emerged from jumpspace in the direction of the star of the same Terran name. Arcturus became greatly beneficial to Sirius, as he was able to much more easily interface with modern galactic technology than Sirius was. Sirius' information network grew exponentially with Arcturus' aid, and the two quickly became great allies. Destruction In 4508 aF, growing tensions around the uncovering of an ancient Terran relic on Faros escalated to all-out war between the Dosethin and the Voustrukans, beginning the Battle of Faros. Knowing that the activation of the Borealis Gate would enable the return of the Terrans, Sirius immediately travelled to Faros to intervene. The [[VFS Arkadacta|VFS Arkadacta]] blocked the main bulk of the Republic fleet from invading, but Sirius determined that if the Dosethin were to successfully enter the system, the resulting conflicts would buy him time to prevent the activation of the gate. Jumping from the Orion onto the hull of the warship, he infiltrated the Arkadacta and left several high explosives at weak points in the ship's interior, which he detonated after successfully departing the vessel while under fire by Voustrukan guards, causing the ship to break apart. As Sirius began his descent to the Farosian surface, he and his ship were struck by a high-power railgun round fired by Rigel from the crumbling Arkadacta, critically damaging both the Orion and himself. The ship began to rapidly approach the planet surface at destructive speeds, prompting Sirius to eject Arcturus from the Orion so that he would hopefully be reclaimed by the approaching Dosethin fleets, being spared destruction alongside the Orion. Sirius crash-landed on the Farosian surface, the impact severing one of his arms and heavily scarring his armour. As he exited the burning remains of the Orion, he witnessed Rigel, also damaged from the Arkadacta's destruction, fall from orbit to meet him. The two ancient machines stood before each other, both crippled left without purpose, as the reactivation of the Gate was now all but certain. The two questioned each other as to whether all their years of fighting had been truly worth it, and were unable to find an answer. Tired, broken, and left to fade by the conflict they perpetuated, the two machines decided to have one final battle to the death on the icy, cold, world. After a gruelling and intense strife, Sirius barely emerged victorious, dealing one final blow to his machine brother after saying their goodbyes. Sirius collapsed shortly afterwards, watching as the light from the activating Borealis Gate began to fill the Farosian sky, as he finally succumbed to his wounds. Personality and traits Sirius was calm, collected, wise, and extremely patient, dedicated to his interpretation of the Order's purpose above all else. He was not much of a conversationalist, rarely showed signs of emotion, and was guided by logic rather than his personal feelings, and as such often came across as cold and uncaring to those who did not know him well. The few that were close to him knew that he had a lighter and more snarky side that could make his company enjoyable. Sirius had an unyielding sense of duty and perseverance, determined to carry out his mission until the bitter end, despite the many personal losses and difficulties he went through doing so. Like the rest of the Sentinels, Sirius showed no sign of fear to any physical or mental danger, which came both to his advantage and detriment, as it allowed him to take great risks and perform exceptionally in combat, but also made him reckless during his earlier years and made it difficult for him to empathise with others. Sirius was extremely loyal to the T'Nuan Order after joining it, and continued it's ways and traditions even centuries after it's fall. During his time as a Guardian, the few that knew him regarded him as extremely wise, and lead many of the Order's operations with an extremely high degree of success. He often felt a deep sense of regret surrounding both his failure in the Exiling War and inability to save the remaining Order members. Although Sirius was often calm and and rarely showed anger, he often preferred to settle a dispute with combat rather than diplomacy, but still remained collected even in the heat of battle. Relationships As a result of his reclusive nature, Sirius was not one to make friends easily and rarely spoke to those he did not know closely. Even when working with other mercenaries or bounty hunters, he only spoke to them when necessary and with a monotone voice devoid of most emotion. The nature of his mission and his own existence made him extremely slow to trust, with only a select few in all of galactic history ever knowing his true nature outside of the Order. Arcturus Arcturus was Sirius' companion across nearly two centuries, and over this time the two formed an extremely strong bond. Though initially they worked strictly as partners, they realised how much of an effective team they made and their friendship quickly blossomed, despite their vastly different personalities. Arcturus' much more human-like emotions reminded Sirius of how people could react to his actions, and the AI often conjured ideas and plans Sirius would sometimes not have devised. The two still shared similarities, including an appreciation for engineering and starships, similar senses of humour, and devotion to their goals. Rigel Despite both being Sentinel units, Sirius and Rigel were mortal enemies for over four centuries, each representing their own side of the ancient battle between the T'Nuan Order and the Corrupted. Effectively brothers, Sirius often tried to remove the Terran influence from Rigel, and never felt as though their constant fighting was necessary, but did eventually come to realise that his brother could not be saved. Sirius held some from of respect for Rigel, both due to two two both being Sentinels, but also for his combat prowess and effectiveness as a soldier, as for most of his lifetime, Rigel was the only individual capable of causing substantial damage to Sirius during combat. During their final confrontation in 4508 aF, both on the brink of destruction, the two agreed to abandon their alliances and have one last battle, this time fighting as individuals rather than pawns in some greater scheme. When Sirius emerged victorious, he was initially reluctant to deliver the finishing blow, as Rigel had been released from the Light's influence, but both realised their fight had gone on long enough. Tired, broken, and left to fade by the conflict that had consumed them for so many years, they accepted their fates without hesitation. Skills and Equipment Like all Sentinels, Sirius was exceptionally skilled in combat. His classification as a Light-type made him orientated towards agility, stealth, and accuracy rather than raw strength and firepower. He possessed an exceptional aim with all types of firearms, and had the highest average accuracy score of any Sentinel, being able to target and successfully hit an object kilometres away with ease. Though not as strong as heavier Sentinels such as Rigel or Castor, Sirius was still far stronger than most humans and possessed an extreme proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. His strength combined with his lightweight frame also gave him exceptional manoeuvrability, being able to run at speeds of over 70km/h and thrust at even higher speeds. His light-distortion lattice coating gave him exceptional stealth capabilities, being able to vanish almost completely from sight and remain hard to detect even in infra-red and ultraviolet light frequencies. Sirius' Plasmacaster built into his right arm is a weapon he rarely used in public, as it's exotic and advanced nature would raise far too much suspicion, and the severe burns it can inflict were deemed 'inhumane'. It always came in extremely useful as a backup or last resort weapon, however, being able to disable machines and take out opponents with ease. Sirius later modified his plasmacaster to allow greater freedom in how the plasma is both produced and maintained, allowing it to be used in a very similar manner to both a plasma cutter and an arc welder. Over the many years of his life, Sirius gained much experience and wisdom, enhancing his skills even further. He was extremely adept at reconnaissance and obtaining information in all regards, including eavesdropping, interrogation, and scouting. Sirius aimed to always possess a vast knowledge of any situation or location he found himself in, which culminated in his usage of his information network. After receiving the ''Orion'' from Silthis, Sirius also became an adept starship pilot, though was known to find difficulties when having to pilot larger craft. Sirius used a vast array of different types of equipment over the course of his career, though there are several items that he was rarely seen without. * T'Nuan Cloak: One of the most notable is his modified T'Nuan Cloak, which he wore throughout his time as Grandmaster and on several occasions throughout his exile, often to blend in more easily with crowds and remain incognito, despite it became very withered in it's later years. As well as being a social stealth tool, it also passively reduced Sirius' signature in infra-red and ultraviolet light frequencies, and was able to cloak with the rest of his body. * T'Nuan Amulet: Sirius received his T'Nuan Amulet shortly after his acceptance into the Order, and like many other Guardians before him, seldom took it off after receiving it, and was never far from it if it was removed. Sirius' amulet uses a slightly different design than most, inscribed with markings similar to those found on Terran ruins. * Eldiss S7: Though Sirius was known for using hundreds of different firearms throughout his life, the Eldiss S7 designated marksman rifle was his primary weapon of choice during his last decades. It had been modified with a variety of customisations, including a suppressor, stronger scope, and extended magazine. * Projector drone: After meeting Arcturus, Sirius designed and constructed a small flight-capable drone which could be remotely controlled by the AI. The drone served a variety of purposes, including hologram projection, communication relay, reconnaissance tool, and a data interface port. Sirius often carried it hidden on his waist or back. As well as being well-equipped, Sirius also made a number of modifications to his own body and functions over the course of his life. These included: * Digital telescopics: After sustaining large damage to his cranial armour during his battle with Rigel aboard the Karikas, Sirius made use of the open "wound" and installed a camera array in the exposed area that allowed him to more easily view distant and small objects. * Magnetic foot plating: As he often explored zero-gravity environments such as derelict spaceships, Sirius fitted electromagnetic plates to the soles of his feet, allowing him to walk on magnetic surfaces. This made it much easier for him to navigate starship hulls and other artificial structures. * Touch-interface enhancements: Sirius modified some of the data interface receptors in his fingers to allow them to be compatible on a basic level with Takiruun technology, allowing him to wirelessly communicate with devices on a basic level, such as with firearms to view information on condition and ammunition or with radio communications. * Shield array re-work: Centuries of exposure to small-arms fire and electromagnetic pulses had degraded Sirius' shielding systems, which Sirius repaired and partially re-worked to enable more precise control of where the shields were directed. * Plasmacaster: As previously mentioned, Sirius modified his arm-mounted plasmacaster's cycling and release systems for greater freedom in controlling how the weapon dispensed it's payload, allowing it to be a non-lethal weapon, but also a tool similar to an arc-welder. Category:Guardians